Our Dark Wonderland
by Liss Angels
Summary: "Alice?" "Yes?" "What is a dark wonderland?" "Well, let's just say that there was a reason why the author made Wonderland only a dream"


**New fanfic! Hope you guys like it. And just adding: i'll also use the Alice in Wonderland book. Don't worry, because is not going to be a crazy mix, letting you guys all confused. Wonderland is important in the story, but it won't appear very often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Harry Poter or Alice in Wonderland. Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling and C.S. Lewis do respectively.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Dark Wonderland<strong>_

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Hello Draco" smiled Artemis when she saw the boy nearing her. It is not as if she likes him. She doesn't. She just knew that he wouldn't leave Annelise, no matter what. So she just got customized with his presence.<p>

"Lady Artemis" the boy greeted the goddess with a wave of his head and smiled. He wasn't one of smiling or showing emotions, but since Artemis and her huntresses only saw him in his soft side, Draco got customized on being less of a dickhead next to them.

He walked for a while before seeing a young girl with pale skin, short blonde hair, severe, but bright blue eyes and small features. The girl wore a gorgeous silver dress with only a sleeve that covered her whole arm. The dress went to just above her knees, making her look like a fairytale princess. In her blond hair was a small silver tiara adorned with stones that Draco could not identify, but thought that were crystals.

The girl looked like around the ages of thirteen and fourteen and had a beautiful smile on her face while she fed and played with the wolves.

Draco smiled seeing his young sister. He loved to see her happy like this. Something he hadn't had much chances of seeing before she got in to the hunt.

And even though Draco never wanted to leave his sister, he knew that letting her sign into the hunt would be the best for her. Look where he is for not leaving when he could. Being obligated to serve the Dark Lord so his family won't be killed. Not that he really cared about his family. His father was a lost soul and Narcisa followed him just like a little puppy. He just knew he would feel guilty if he let his mother die. Because, just like him, she had her future destroyed after meeting Lucius. But different than Draco, she has chosen her way, even though she was blinded by love. The young Malfoy still can't think of someone falling in love for a beast like Lucius. The Slytherin made a disgusted grimace at the thought.

He got out of his trance when heard a giggle coming from the pretty girl in front of him.

"Wake up Draco" she smiled softly at him, which he returned without hesitation.

"Hey" Draco walked to his sister and sat by her side hugging her "Im sorry Ann. It's just... there's just a lot of things going on right now" he said softly and kissed the huntress' head.

"What's happening? Is it Voldemort? I heard he came back" the young girl's eyes glistened with curiosity, but her posture was showing a fighter. SSomeone who wasn't afraid of getting into a fight.

Since Annelise got into the hunt she completely lost contact with the wizard world and Draco just wouldn't tell her anything. She was dying to know what was happening. The last timeas she saw her brother he was looking paler and warned out. Annelise couldn't help but worry about him.

"Nothing you have to worry about" he said, almost like he was reading her thoughts, then kissed her forehead and smiled trying to look more convincing. Draco was trying to protect his sister. Nobody knew she existed and his parents thought she was dead. If she knew what was going on the wizard world, she'd find a way of coming back and putting herself in danger. And he just couldn't let that happen. "So, how have you been since we last saw each other?" He tried changing the subject.

Annelise was still a little bit suspicious but let it pass. After all, she have missed her brother, even though she wasn't supposed to like men.

The siblings kept talking almost the whole night, but Draco had to leave, since he would have classes the next day.

* * *

><p>Draco was leaving the school's forest when the wind started. He couldn't quite get out of place. The night started getting darker. And, surprisingly, Draco was scared.<p>

He tried walking faster to the castle but the wind wouldn't let him. His vision started getting blurry and he saw professor Snape in front of him "Professor?" The boy asked dizzily.

"Draco, be careful. He'll try to find you. Trust Alice, because you'll need help. I'll meet you as soon as i can" Snape finished, letting Draco even more confused, he was expecting a punishment or a berating for being out of bed this late, but not this strange words.

Snape raised one of his hands and a creepy green portal appeared in between them. Draco looked confused at his professor, who didn't do a thing when the portal started dragging Draco to it. The young boy stared wide eyed at Snape asking for help, but Snape wasn't there anymore and the wind was getting stronger. He screamed for help, but no one was able to hear him over the wind. He triedd using his wand, but it was dragged by the portal. Draco was exhausted. He didn't had forces to fight it anymore. He took a deep breath and a tear streamed down his face. He let go. He let his body be dragged to the darkness of the portal and to unconsciousness. The last thing passing through his mind was his sister. He just hoped she would be fine without him.


End file.
